The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The main way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although on average the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends to not be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technology humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes (and much higher with multiple nuclear weapons, up to gigaton range with all of them). The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions and other natural phenomena. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * VioletVoid100 * Ryukama * Elizhaa * Hop * Kkapoios * Der Purple Ist Dank * The Living Tribunal1 * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Kaiser Kunt * Primaris Brian * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * EnderShadowr215 * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * MeleeniumRXJ * Skalt711 * Megaquake2012 * CrimsonStarFallen * PlzHalpMi * Larry.z.eata * Xtasyamphetamine * Crabwhale * FDrybob * KLOL506 * Cueio 2020 * Almighty cat of doom * CinnabarManx421 * Sayo Yasuda *Sans2345 Opponents * Matthew Schroeder * TeenAngel101 * Thebluedash * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * Read this post * SolidEye234 * TheFourthEmpire * Dante Demon Killah Neutral * ConsumingFire * CrossverseCrisis * Yomi Schwarz * Lina Shields * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * Elione-Arisu * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fegelarse * Antvasima * IvoryAS * xX_Jelly_Xx * DarkDragonMedeus * Jasonsith Weapons Melee Weapons Clubs Baseball bat.png|Baseball Bat|link=Baseball bat Sledgehammer by wanizame-d5kjek3.png|Sledgehammer|link=Sledgehammer Swords Zweihander.jpg|European Longsword|link=European Longsword RealLifeKatanaR.png|Katana|link=Katana Machete-types.jpg|Machete|link=Machete Polished kukri.jpg|Kukri|link=Kukri (Real World) 0d90339c6403cf86378a278f29a4ef54.png|Kilij|link=Kilij (Real World) Others Brass knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles|link=Brass Knuckles FireAxe.png|Fire axe|link=Fire axe Sai-0.png|Sai (Weapon)|link=Sai (Weapon) Guns and Cannons 16inch50cal.jpg|16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Gun|link=16”/50 caliber Mark 7 gun 3inch50cal.jpg|3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Gun|link=3”/50 caliber Mark 22 gun 5inch38cal.JPG|5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Gun|link=5”/38 caliber Mark 12 gun 6inch47cal.jpg|6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun|link=6"/47 caliber Mark 16 gun 8inch55cal-firing.jpg|8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun|link=8”/55 caliber Mark 15 gun AK-47AK.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 AKM automatkarbin - 7,62x39mm.jpg|AKM|link=AKM AK-74.jpg|AK-74|link=AK-74 Imagem2.png|AMT AutoMag II|link=AMT AutoMag II Imagem4.png|AMT Baby AutoMag|link=AMT Baby AutoMag G22 ohne Schalldaempfer.jpg|Accuracy International Arctic Warfare|link=Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Atchisson AA-12 Sideview.png|Atchisson Assault Shotgun|link=Atchisson Assault Shotgun Barrett M82.png|Barrett M82|link=Barrett M82 M9.png|Beretta M9|link=Beretta M9 Bofors40mm60cal.jpg|Bofors 40mm Autocannon|link=Bofors 40mm Gun M2hb.jpg|Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun|link=Browning M2 96808_1.jpg|CMMG Mk47 Mutant|link=CMMG Mk47 Mutant G36A11 re.png|Heckler & Koch G36|link=Heckler & Koch G36 M1911.png|Colt M1911|link=M1911 400px-ColtPatterson-LoadingLever.jpg|Colt Paterson|link=Colt Paterson Elephant Gun.png|Elephant Gun|link=Elephant Gun FN_F2000S.jpg|FN F2000|link=FN F2000 FN Five seven.png|FN Five-seven|link=FN Five-seven File:FN_SCAR-L_-_FN_SCAR-H.jpg|FN SCAR|link=FN SCAR FN P90 Rotators f-1800x900.jpg|FN P90|link=FN P90 General Electric GAU-8 Gatling Gun.jpg|GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon|link=GAU-8 Avenger Glock pistol.png|Glock pistol|link=Glock pistol HK416.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416|link=Heckler & Koch HK416 MP7A1_submachine_gun.png|Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun|link=Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun Magnum-research-desert-eagle.png|IMI Desert Eagle|link=IMI Desert Eagle Kolibri.jpg|Kolibri Pistol|link=Kolibri Pistol M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand|link=M1 Garand 276473.jpg|M4 Carbine|link=M4 Carbine ArmaLite AR-15 SPAR 3240 DEC. 17. 2004.png|ArmaLite AR-15|link=ArmaLite AR-15 M16Variants.jpg|M16|link=M16 Acr-featured-blk.jpg|Remington ACR|link=Remington ACR File:Campbell_Thompson.jpg|Thompson Submachine Gun|link=Thompson Submachine Gun File:Colt-Python.jpg|Colt Python|link=Colt Python File:AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|Steyr AUG|link=Steyr AUG M61Vulcan.jpg|M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon|link=M61 Vulcan M249 Automatic Rifle.jpg|M249 light machine gun|link=M249 light machine gun Download56.jpg|Magnum Research BFR|link=Magnum_Research_BFR Mossberg shotgun.png|Mossberg 500|link=Mossberg 500 New_Nambu_M60_revolver_of_the_Nara_Prefectural_Police.jpg|New Nambu M60|link=New Nambu M60 Oerlikon20mm70cal.jpg|Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon|link=Oerlikon 20mm/70 Gun Pfeifer Zeliska.png|Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver|link=Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver M256.jpg|Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon|link=Rheinmetall 120mm Main Gun Ruger 10 22 render.png|Ruger 10/22|link=Ruger 10/22 Sako TRG-42.png|Sako TRG sniper rifle|link=Sako TRG sniper rifle Sw500revolver.png|Smith & Wesson Model 500|link=Smith & Wesson Model 500 Imagem3.png|Trejo Pistol|link=Trejo Pistol Imagem1.png|Walther PPK|link=Walther PPK Winchester M1873 .png|Winchester Rifle|link=Winchester Rifle Other ranged weapons AT-4 live-fire.jpg|AT4 Rocket Launcher|link=AT4 1024px-RPG-7 detached.jpg|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 CBU-97.png|CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon|link=CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon BGM-109 Tomahawk Ship-launched Cruise Missile.jpg|Cruise Missile|link=Cruise Missile German soldier with flamethrower c1941.jpg|Flamethrower|link=Flamethrower M67 Fragmentation Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade|link=M67 Fragmentation Grenade Grenaderender.png|MK3 Grenade|link=MK3 grenade Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon.jpg|SMAW|link=SMAW F84ba96f639243630112d2b69cea127d.jpg|Trebuchet|link=Trebuchet Replica Crossbow.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow SUB-1.png|Mission Sub-1|link=Mission Sub-1 Bombs and Nukes 800px-Castle Bravo Blast.jpg|Castle Bravo Bomb|link=Castle Bravo Bomb 375px-Fat man.jpg|Fat Man|link=Fat Man Abvp.svg.png|Father of All Bombs|link=Father of All Bombs Ivy-Mike.jpg|Ivy Mike Bomb|link=Ivy Mike Bomb 450px-Little boy.jpg|Little Boy|link=Little Boy MOAB.jpg|MOAB|link=MOAB Joe 1.jpg|RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb|link=RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb Pokhran-I.jpg|Smiling Buddha Bomb|link=Smiling Buddha Bomb World-Nuke-Graph-with-Info-082814.png|The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal|link=The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal Screen Shot 2016-03-29 at 10.31.11 PM.png|Tsar Bomba|link=Tsar Bomba FM23-30-Davy-Crockett-warhead.jpg|W54 Nuclear Warhead|link=W54 warhead Vehicles Aircraft 1280px-A-10 Thunderbolt II In-flight-2.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II|link=A-10 Thunderbolt II AC-130U training.jpg|AC-130|link=AC-130 Apache Helicopter.jpg|AH-64 Apache|link=AH-64 Apache B-1B.JPG|B-1 Lancer|link=B-1 Lancer B-17 on bomb run.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress|link=B-17 Flying Fortress 300px-B-29_in_flight.jpg|B-29 Superfortress US Air Force B-2 Spirit.jpg|B-2 Spirit|link=B-2 Spirit 20th Bomb Squadron - B-52H Stratofortress - 2010.jpg|B-52 Stratofortress|link=B-52 Stratofortress Drone.png|Drone|link=Drone F-15, 71st Fighter Squadron, in flight.jpg|F-15 Eagle|link=F-15 Eagle USN FA-18.jpg|F/A-18 Hornet|link=F/A-18 Hornet US Air Force F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|F-117 Nighthawk|link=F-117 Nighthawk F-22A JSOH.jpg|F-22 Raptor|link=F-22 Raptor F-86-Sabre-great-planes-22258732-1200-801.jpg|F-86 Sabre|link=F-86 Sabre Me 262 flight show at ILA 2006.jpg|Me 262 Schwalbe|link=Me 262 Schwalbe Mi24P.jpg|Mi-24|link=Mi-24 Republic P-47N Thunderbolt in flight.jpg|P-47 Thunderbolt|link=P-47 Thunderbolt (Composite) P51A.jpg|P-51 Mustang|link=P-51 Mustang PoeTwo.jpg|Po-2|link=Po-2 Spitfire VII.jpg|Spitfire|link=Spitfire Tu-95MS Engels.jpg|Tu-95|link=Tu-95 F351.jpg|F-35 Lightning II|link=F-35 Lightning II Land Vehicle M1 Abrams Tank.png|M1 Abrams|link=M1 Abrams M2 Bradley.jpg|Bradley Fighting Vehicle|link=Bradley Fighting Vehicle Ripsaw-f4-1-1.png|Ripsaw (light tank)|link=Ripsaw (light tank) Panzer.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger|link=Panzer VI Tiger 1024px-Type 97 Chi-Ha in the Great Patriotic War Museum 5-jun-2014.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha|link=Type 97 Chi-Ha Watercraft Baltimore-class.jpg|Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser|link=Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser Cleveland-class.jpg|Cleveland-class Light Cruiser|link=Cleveland-class Light Cruiser Fletcher-class.jpg|Fletcher-class Destroyer|link=Fletcher-class Destroyer Iowa-class.jpg|Iowa-class Battleship|link=Iowa-class Battleship Organisms |-|Extinct= Paleozoic Era (541 - 251.902 million years ago): Anomalocaris.jpg|Anomalocaris|link=Anomalocaris 2-1_Dunkleosteus.PNG|Dunkleosteus|link=Dunkleosteus terrelli Mesozoic Era (251.902 - 66 million years ago): 3_Dilophosaurus.jpg|Dilophosaurus|link=Dilophosaurus Apatosaurus_2.png|Apatosaurus|link=Apatosaurus JPBrachioRoy.png|Brachiosaurus|link= Stegosaurus_stenops_by_benjee10-d98n00b1.png|Stegosaurus|link=Stegosaurus Allosaurus_Fred_Wierum_3.png|Allosaurus|link=Allosaurus Pilosaurus.jpg|Pliosaurus|link=Pliosaurus Ignanodon1.png|Iguanodon|link=Iguanodon Utahraptor_ostrommaysorum1.png|Utahraptor|link=Utahraptor Thanos simonattoi-novataxa 2019-Delcourt et Iori--paleoArt-Deverson da Silva.jpg|Thanos|link=Thanos (Real World) Acrocanthosaurus - Dmitry Bogdanov.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus|link=Acrocanthosaurus (Real World) Sarcosuchus Vs spinosaur.jpg|Sarcosuchus|link=Sarcosuchus (Real World) Spinosaurus-serenob.jpg|Spinosaurus|link=Spinosaurus (Real World) Patagotitan-mayorum_02.png|Patagotitan|link=Patagotitan mayorum GigaRef82.png|Giganotosaurus|link=Giganotosaurus (Real World) Pteranadon dynamic lead slide.png|Pteranodon|link=Pteranodon Troodon5.png|Troodon|link=Troodon Velo1.png|Velociraptor|link=Velociraptor Carnotaurus.gif|Carnotaurus|link=Carnotaurus Mosasaurus hoffmanni life.jpg|Mosasaurus|link=Mosasaurus (Real World) Ankylosaurus_magniventris_reconstruction1.png|Ankylosaurus|link=Ankylosaurus Ornithomimus-dinosaur2.png|Ornithomimus|link=Ornithomimus Pachycephalosaurus-detail-header1.png|Pachycephalosaurus|link=Pachycephalosaurus AzhdarchidPromo.png|Quetzalcoatlus|link=Quetzalcoatlus Triceratops_horridus_2.jpg|Triceratops|link=Triceratops T_rex_reconstructed1.png|Tyrannosaurus|link=Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World) Cenozoic Era (66 - 0 million years ago): Titanoboa-smithsonian_60.jpg|Titanoboa|link=Titanoboa Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus|link=Basilosaurus Pareceratherium.PNG|Paraceratherium|link=Paraceratherium Meg3.jpg|Megalodon|link=Megalodon Amphicyon.jpg|Amphicyon|link=Amphicyon Img 0714.png|Livyatan|link=Livyatan (Real World) Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus|link=Gigantopithecus Dfc55ec50d9254252e94bdeee369192b.jpg|Dinofelis|link=Dinofelis Dinopithecus by hodarinundu-dbi0fda.jpg|Dinopithecus|link=Dinopithecus Sabertooth_Tiger1.png|Smilodon|link=Smilodon Mammoth-0.jpg|Woolly Mammoth|link=Woolly Mammoth Heagle.jpg|Haast's eagle|link=Haast's eagle Moa.png|Moa|link=Moa (Real World) Ancient hominins Australopithecus.jpg|Australopithecus|link=Australopithecus Male-homo-erectus-kneeling-elena-duvernay-enhanced1.png|Homo erectus|link=Homo Erectus Expo_neandertal_5.jpg|Homo neanderthalensis|link=Neanderthal Homo-floresiensis-009.jpg|Homo Floresiensis|link=Homo Floresiensis Cromagnon.png|Cro-Magnon|link=Cro-Magnon |-|Extant= Animals: :Fish: Bull.jpg|Bull Shark|link=Bull Shark EhJG95.png|Great White Shark|link=Great White Shark 595bc88270308b1a215b70c0.png|Goldfish|link=Goldfish Electric_Eel.jpg|Electric Eel|link=Electric Eel :Reptiles: KomodoDragon.jpeg|Komodo Dragon|link=Komodo Dragon 1280px-Saltwater crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile|link=Saltwater Crocodile Nile-crocodile-walking-sun.ngsversion.1475241170779.jpg|Nile Crocodile|link=Nile Crocodile :Birds: Kfc.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Ge.jpg|Golden Eagle|link=Golden Eagle Purepng.com-crowbirdsflyanimals-631522936573csnok.png|Crow|link=Crow (Real World) Peregrine-falcon-madagascar.jpg|Peregrine Falcon|link=Peregrine Falcon Orly_snowy_owl.jpg|Snowy Owl|link=Snowy Owl Ostrich1.png|Ostrich|link=Ostrich Kiwi.png|Kiwi|link=Kiwi :Mammals: Domestic Cat.png|Domestic Cat|link=Domestic Cat Fennec.jpg|Fennec Fox|link=Fennec Fox Ratel.jpg|Honey Badger|link=Honey Badger Coyote.png|Coyote|link=Coyote Olivebaboon.jpg|Olive Baboon|link=Olive Baboon Americanpitbull.jpg|American Pitbull|link=American Pitbull 103851732.png|Chimpanzee|link=Chimpanzee Gw.png|Gray Wolf|link=Gray Wolf Forang.png|Orangutan|link=Orangutan A cheetah.jpg|Cheetah|link=Cheetah Leopard-Transparent.png|Leopard|link=Leopard Amur Tiger 4d (5512743124).jpg|Tiger|link=Tiger (Real World) Puma-Concolor.png|Puma Concolor|link=Puma Concolor Jbc.png|Jaguar|link=Jaguar Gorilla.jpg|Gorilla|link=Gorilla Lionesstransparent.png|Lion|link=Lion (Real World) Bea.png|Grizzly Bear|link=Grizzly Bear Polar-Bears-bears-35799405-2700-1800.jpg|Polar Bear|link=Polar Bear 4edf9a87-db0d-4cd2-bdba-c9ca922d9d80.png|Wolverine|link=Wolverine (The Real World) Bull walrus.jpg|Walrus|link=Walrus RatRealLife.png|Rat|link=Rat (Real World) Buffalo.png|African Buffalo|link=African Buffalo Cow PNG2127.png|Cattle|link=Cattle Wild Boar, Nähe Pulverstampftor (cropped).jpg|Wild Boar|link=Wild Boar Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus|link=Hippopotamus Rhino.png|White Rhinoceros|link=White Rhinoceros Elephant.jpg|Elephant|link=Elephant Orca.jpg|Orca|link=Orca Blue-whale thumb.jpg|Blue Whale|link=Blue Whale :Invertebrates: Tardigrade.jpg|Water Bear|link=Water Bear Fly PNG3955.png|Housefly|link=Housefly NOTTHEMOSQUITOES.png|Mosquito|link=Mosquito (Real World) Bee-PNG-8.png|Bee|link=Bee (Real Life) Phidippus audax male.jpg|Jumping Spider|link=Jumping Spider (Real Life) File:Untit1led.png|Tarantula Goliath|link=Tarantula Goliath Irl clawitzer.jpg|Pistol Shrimp|link=Pistol Shrimp Animals-mantisshrimp-slide2-web.jpg|Mantis Shrimp|link=Mantis Shrimp Plants: Venus-flytrap-1531345 960 720.jpg|Venus Flytrap|link=Venus Flytrap Bacteria: Candidatus.jpg|Candidatus Carsonella ruddii|link=Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Composite Profiles Composite_Human_4545.png|Composite Human|link=Composite Human Other Viruses: PhageExterior.svg.png|Bacteriophage|link=Bacteriophage Civilizations Flag_of_the_Human_Race.jpeg|The Human Race|link=The Human Race (The Real World) Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events Asteroid-dinosaurs-art-100304-02.jpg|Chicxulub Impact event|link=Chicxulub Impact Event 314166main GRONDafterglow annotated 226.jpg|GRB 080916C|link=GRB 080916C Halifax Explosion blast cloud restored.jpg|Halifax Explosion|link=Halifax Explosion Irma-hurricane-season.jpg|Hurricane|link=Hurricane (Real World) 280px-IPCaldera.jpg|Island Park Caldera super-eruption|link=Island Park Caldera super-eruption Krakatoa.jpg|Krakatoa Eruption|link=Krakatoa Eruption Library 017 lg.jpg|Meteor Crater Impact|link=Meteor Crater Caldera Mt Tambora Sumbawa Indonesia.jpg|Mount Tambora Eruption|link=Mount Tambora Eruption St Helens.png|Mount St Helens eruption|link=Mount St Helens eruption Vesuvius.jpg|Mount Vesuvius Eruption|link=Mount Vesubius eruption 5826 99f42c473afe0eb4bd047ae133b851fc.jpg|Theia Impact|link=Theia Impact Tunguska wreckage.png|Tunguska Event|link=Tunguska Event 800px-Tobaeruption.png|Toba Catastrophe|link=Toba Mega Eruption Tor tipton.jpg|Tornado|link=Tornado 1960 Valdivia earthquake.jpg|1960 Valdivia Earthquake|link=1960 Valdivia Earthquake Crab_supernova.jpg|Nova/Supernova|link=Nova/Supernova SGR_1806-20.jpg|SGR 1806-20 Starquake|link=SGR 1806-20 Starquake AlaskaQuake-FourthAve.jpg|1964 Alaska Earthquake|link=1964 Alaska Earthquake Category:Real World Category:Verses